Just Another Day
by Lil-Niwa
Summary: Riku makes a decision on trying out for the school play, which his family refuses to let him take part of. His star crossed lover becomes closer, and their relationship becomes dangerous as jealousy plays a part. RxS Rating will vary c KH/FFAdvent


It was early morning when the sun decided it was time to rise and peek through the curtains that had covered the young boys room, this was his alarm clock, or his enemy in the beginning of everyday. Flipping over in the covers, the boy threw up the blanket over his platinum hair, casting a dazed glare over the spot where the sun had still taunted him even through the blankets, but the sun was no longer his enemy.

Noises, loud noises of yelling, crying and knocking of doors, these where all other signs of no more sleep for the day. Tossing off the blankets, the boy had shoved himself outside bed to tear open the curtain, allowing the sun to pass through the window and burn into his aqua eyes, causing him to turn away and slump into a chair by a desk, which held all his school work and a computer on.

He was the one to keep things neat, except for his bed in the morning, but other than this the room was big enough for him to pretty much live in, only their were just a few furniture pieces that could be found in his room. As everyone knows the room holds a desk with his computer which could be found beside the window, and on the far right side of the room was his bed, along with a table which held a lamp, a never used alarm clock and book. On his left was a hard to see door, that could have been just craved into the wall, his closet and dresser was on this side as well. Behind him, there wasn't really many things of actually good interest to tell, except for a backpack that was placed at the door.

In moving the wireless mouse, the computer screen had turned on, while waiting for it the boy had brushed his hands through his hair, before getting tired of the use of his hand to get up and grab a brush from his dresser, deciding now would be the best time to get dressed. Pulling out the normal school uniform, the white addressed shirt with a nice pair of black jeans and a belt, he had thrown off his pajamas into a basket in the corner of his room, easily slipping on the days clothes before being able to sit back in his spot at the computer, where he rushed through some files and printed out some amounts of paperwork.

While waiting there was a knock at his door, but the boy paid no attention to it, even when the door opened. "Ri…They're getting pretty antsy down there, Kadaj must of did the usual today." Another young man had stepped into the room, although he had red hair that was gelled up, and tattooed marks on his cheeks below his green eyes, he was older than the other boy, but this still didn't mean much to either of them. The boy had lifted his hand only to turn off the computer once the papers stopped filing out, grabbing them before getting up himself. The older sighed in seeing this, he was propped against the doorway staring at his younger brother. "I don't see why you continue to do their work, they're not going to learn anything if you do."

"Ax.." Riku had finally spoken as he moved to grab his backpack, and easily slipping it over his shoulder. "Do you think they're going to really not bother me for their reports everyday? I bet you the first thing they're going to say is 'did you get my homework done' or 'where's my homework'…Like they really care, and if Sephiroth was ever home…I'd beat the shit out of them, but until then I'm stuck."

Axel just shook his head before sliding off the door frame to follow his younger brother into the mess down stairs, he was right, Kadaj had Loz crying over nothing, and Yazoo was just laughing his head off to the scene. It didn't take long for the three to notice the other two had joined the room and as Riku had stated, Kadaj did have his hand out demanding for his homework. Of course, the youngest just stared at him with a narrowed gaze to show he was getting tired of doing the other's work.

"Come on Riku, just hand it over, before you have a rough day today." Kadaj grinned, he wasn't much older than Riku, but around Axel's age, who wasn't to thrilled in watching the two argue over paper and snuck off to gather a quick breakfast.

"Rough day? Heh, really don't think that's quite possible, but if you say so." He had rolled up the papers before he dared to smack them into the out stretched hand, grinning himself as Kadaj withdraw his hand, shook and looked to it cussing under his breath due to the fact his hand was now covered in paper cut. The other two, which were supposedly older than three, just laughed away to Kadaj's flail.

Eventually, though Kadaj had stopped and wrapped his fingers into the collar of the boy's shirt, lifting the cloth slightly to earn a glare and stared right back with the almost same gaze, growling out his words. "You did that on purpose."

"What? Did you think I did it on accident, oh heaven forbid." Riku rolled his eyes, bluntly daring the other to hit him even though he knew Kadaj wouldn't give much of a thought not to, but it was the sense of who was better in their older brother's eyes whenever he decided to come home and that was actually Riku.

Axel had walked back into the room, a couple piece of toast in one hand and another in his mouth. "Let him go Kadaj, it's not worth getting a black eye today." He had picked up his backpack, not really paying much attention to what was really going on, not really caring as he opened the door.

"You got lucky." Kadaj narrowed his gaze more to his little brother, before bring him close to whisper lowly. "We'll play at school." He shoved the boy away in means of trying to knock him down, but Riku had kept on his feet watching as Kadaj waved a hand and moved out.

Axel had given them a look as Kadaj pushed him against the door before walking, glancing back to Riku sighing. "You do know, one day he is not going to hold back right, so why do you keep tempting him?"

The youngest had smirked as he stole a piece of toast from Axel as they walked out a little after the other three. "I'm just waiting for him to actually throw that punch so I can actually really beat him." He paused to take a bite of toast, "Besides from what Sephiroth taught me, I really doubt those three would ever come close again."

The red head gave a soft chuckle in the thought of the past "Yes, seeing Kadaj crying his eyes out was really funny, but it's not good to fight, you'll end up just like them."

"Tch, me? Like them, Ha!" Riku just shook his head as he took the last bite of toast, while they continued to walk down the street, Axel as lead. "I'm an honors student, the most popular guy in school, what more could I want to end up like him?" Riku paused as he thought he heard his named being yelled, and it was. He had glanced to a normal two story house where a younger brown haired boy was waving to him as a lady placed his backpack on. On the spot, Riku's serious expression had vanished into a cheerful smile, which Axel had just noticed as he looked to Riku to see why he stopped. "Hey, Sora! Still running late?" Unlike him, Riku thought Sora as lucky.

Sora wasn't as rich as Riku so he lived in a small town house with his mother, who was giving Riku an odd look since this has become almost like daily routine. She had never liked Riku, he was always taking Sora out of the house and thought he was distracting her son from his grades, which wasn't true since Sora's grades are better than what they could have been. Other than that, Sora had life going for him as Riku thought since he had a family that actually cared for him.

The brunette had nodded to the other's statement and smiled back. "Yeah, mom made breakfast!" By this time his mother had kissed him on the cheek and shoved him off, before running up to them. "So, did you get all the work done?"

It was really a silly question to ask, since Riku was a honors student and wouldn't dream of letting his grades slip, but he just smiled and acted as if he didn't just to shock the other and get him to talk about something else. Axel, however, watched the two closely before blinking some in glancing to Roxas as he knocked on his arm after catching up with them and spotting Axel, "You're spacing off." The blonde stated.

Axel gave him a look before watching Riku's reaction again. "Did you know?"

"Of course I knew, don't tell me your just finding this out?"

Giving a small smile in rubbing the back of his head to the thoughts, "Yeah I am, it's been an odd morning and I usually never walk with Ri to school to see him go from extremely serious to an instant smile. Who else knows…is my question?"

The blonde pocketed his hands as he glanced from the other, shaking his head. "Well, obviously Sora doesn't know, and I know of a few other people who might know since he only smiles for Sora or when he's around Sora. Of course, I only know because Sora won't stop talking about him and it's way worse than Kairi, man if she only knew for sure. That would be a sight to see." Roxas of course was one of Sora's closest friends, so he knew when the boy was having problems mostly with Riku or wanted to know other things he couldn't ask Riku.

Axel did smile a little more before letting it fade, "Any luck?" He glanced back to Roxas, obviously changing the subject.

"No…I got the worst part.."

"Heh…I don't even want to know why you tried out for that play, it's so stupid."

"I was forced into it."

"Isn't Riku going to try out?" Roxas paused as he stared at the other this time.

"Riku isn't your show off type, unless Kadaj is watching…

"Or showing Sora." The blonde interrupted before motioned to the two continuing to walk on. "So you're a little late on that as well."

"Okay, so did you tell Sora then? Or does he know Ri likes him?"

"Of course I did, and he just stared at me confused before saying okay and hopping off like always, but that is the difference between those two. Sora is carefree and Riku watches what he does. I do see where you are getting at though…Riku knows what's going on and does not want to be left behind."

"Now, who exactly do you like again?" Axel gave the other a look which made Roxas panic.

"You know who I like! Don't get the wrong idea….Axel! Come on!" The older had turned and started walking from him and Roxas followed right after.

--

Eventually after getting away from Roxas and Axel, Riku took Sora's hand and books as he walked up on a brick wall which lead to school, watching the boy so he didn't fall. Blue eyes gazed to the other below him with a obvious question in them. "Hey Riku…"

"Yes Sora?"

"If I…Asked you to join something with me would you? Even if it goes against your standards? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but…I'm just wondering if you will…"

Riku moved his glance from the boy's feet and to look into the other's questionable gaze, curious himself. "Depending on what it is." He gave a soft smile to reassure the boy that he would anyways.

"Well…" So paused to fidget a little, embarrassed to even speak about it. "I joined the school drama club and I got a main part you see…And Seifer got the other main, and if he really gets that part I don't want to be stuck doing the play…"

Riku gave him a look, not really giving much thought to saying no. "Sure, what play is it?"

Sora fell silent a tint over his facial features as he attempted to walk on, only to stop since Riku kept him from doing so. "Never mind it was a bad idea to ask you…You would never get his part anyways."

A soft chuckle came from the other before continuing to walk again. "Really Sora, there isn't a part that I can't get."

"But you're not cool enough to be Romeo! Ah!" Moves a quick hand to cover his mouth to fall over after stumbling. Riku moved quickly in seeing the boy fall, allowing Sora to easily fall into his arms like a cradled baby though close to his chest. Immediately, blue eyes stared into the aqua ones, blushing again as though he was testing the other.

"Don't ask me to show you that I can get the part, even after you ask me to join so I can save you."

"But Riku…Do you really want Seifer's hands on me like this? I heard him talking as well and he said he can't wait to touch me…But, if that's really how my best friend would want me to be raped on stage then…"

"Sora." By now he had placed the other back on his feet, tipping the other's chin up so he could still gaze into the blue eyes. "I would never let anyone harm you, so stop worrying and come with me to the drama room during lunch so I can show you how much of a Romeo I can be."

The boy gave a smile while quickly giving the other a hug before he climbed back up on the wall again with a little help. "You're the best Riku! You know that, the bestest best friend I've ever had!" He giggled as he continued walking on the road to school.

Though in Riku's mind he thought of what would happen if he really went through with this, he'd be putting Sora in danger if he had the part he thought the other had and himself since he rarely joins in anything. Either way he rather make Sora happy than see him cry.

* * *

_(AN) I'm only putting this in here once, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy Characters! Copyright Square Enix._


End file.
